Kitty's New pet
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: Kitty and Rogue go to the mall where Kitty gets a little surprise that Logan does not like... Read to find out. Romy and Kietro!
1. The Trip to the Mall

Hey everyone this is my little sister's story. But since she doesn't have her own pen name she's putting it on mine.   
  
Kitty's New Pet  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Like Rogue, lets go shopping!" Kitty said as she walked into their shared room.   
  
"And who will be drivin'? Cuz Ah ain't goin' in a car with you drivin'!" Rogue said, really seriously.  
  
  
  
"Like, I really have to drive! I just got my drivers licence and like, no one is letting me drive!" Kitty complained.   
  
"Ah wonder wah." Rouge mumbled.   
  
"So like, get out of your pajama's and we'll be off!" Kitty said, excitedly.  
  
"Ah'm gonna die!" Rouge said looking up to the heavens.   
  
Luckily Kitty didn't hear her because the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?...What?...Oh....Huh?...Chére?" Kitty looked confused.   
  
"Umm, Kitty Ah'm asleep, ok?" Rouge whispered loudly.  
  
"OK, well like, Rouge says she's sleeping!" Kitty chirped.  
  
"Geeze, thanks a whole bunch Kitty." Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, uh, whatever! Like, bye!" Kitty hung up the phone. " It was Remy."  
  
"Who would've guessed?" Rogue asked sarcastically. She got up and went to her closet to find something to wear.  
  
"Wow!" Kitty said as she and Rogue walked into the mall. Rogue was walking crooked, as if dizzy. "I like, have never gone on a road that busy-"  
  
"And not crash more than twice, Ah know Kitty, Ah know." Rogue interrupted.  
  
They split up, Kitty went to buy clothes and visit the pet shop, and Rogue went to check out 'Ripley's Believe it or Not' shop.   
  
"Ah'm never goin' back in that car with Kitty Pride drivin, nevah again!" Rogue said, as she looked at the display of a five-headed snake.   
  
"Chére?" A familiar Cajun voice said behind her. "Remy thought you would be in de mall! Kitty said so!"  
  
'Remy? Ah!' Rogue thought as she turned around to see Remy's smiling face.  
  
"Well de Remy knows you love 'im! But Remy must go! John is goin' t'set de bubble gum on fire if Remy don go back!" Remy said.  
  
"Ah, the gum balls! They're hot!" A voice said from the gum ball shop.  
  
"An' that was jus' a little spicy Sheila!" John's voice came in.  
  
"Uh-oh, Bye Chére!" Remy said, rushing off.  
  
It was 2:30, Kitty had said to meet her at Claires at 2:45 so Rogue started heading over. She sat on a bench waiting for Kitty. Once she spotted her she was amazed at what was in Kitty's arms. It looked like a laundry basket covered with a towel.  
  
"Like, hey Rogue! Get anything?" She asked.  
  
Rogue looked suspiciously at the basket in Kitty's arms, "Uh, oh nope, nothin' at all. So whadya' got there?" She asked.  
  
Kitty smiled, "So glad you asked!"  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Hey, hope you liked it. If you did then you should review because my sister says she's not gonna continue until she gets five reviews so REVIEW!!! 


	2. Logan's Worst Nightmare

Hello everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Here's the much awaited for Chapter two!  
  
Kitty's New Pet  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Yah got -four- cats?!" Rogue asked. She was laying on her bed back in the mansion. She was shocked at what Kitty had decided to get.   
  
"Like, yah!" Kitty said. She was on her own bed, playing with the four cats that surrounded her.  
  
  
  
"Logan ain't gonna like this!" Rogue pointed out, watching the cats on Kitty's bed.\  
  
  
  
"Like, why not? Their so cute!" Kitty said.  
  
"Those cats will remind him of Sabertooth." Rogue said looking Kitty straight in the eye. Kitty but the cats in the basket and covered it with a large blanket.   
  
She put the basket next to her bed just as the door was pushed open loudly. Logan stepped in and sniffed.  
  
"Smells...different. Like," Sniff, sniff, "Sabertooth... Stripes? Do you know anything?" Logan asked as he looked at Rogue.  
  
"It ain't meh! Wah don't yah ask Kitty?" Rogue suggested knowing that she had just sold Kitty out, but knowing that Kitty wouldn't mind.  
  
But Kitty did mind. She looked at Rogue, shocked at what she had just done. "Well...Like..." Kitty stuttered and started saying how she went to the mall. She drug out the story so that she could just get Logan to give up and say "never mind"  
  
Kitty explained how she looked at all the close, how she wanted all these outfits, and how they didn't fit. This is where Kitty's plan backfired.  
  
One of the cats jumped out of the basket and walked up to Logan. Logan jumped and made his claws come out. The cat went up to Logan and started licking his claws. And with that, all the other cats jumped out and started licking the claws. Logan tried to move back, but they just moved forward.  
  
"Damn you freekin' cats!" Logan growled as he stood up. To his surprise, one of the cats was still on him.   
  
"Half pint! Come over here and get your stupid cat off!" Logan snarled.   
  
"Like, alright already! Like, there's no reason to cuss!" Kitty said. She picked up the cat and called the rest by name.  
  
"Like, Tiger, Chip, Bootsie," She called. She picked up the last one, "Jewles, no climbing on Mr. Logan now."  
  
"Your cats have names?" Logan asked. "Half pint, I'm going to Professor X to see waht he has to say about this." And with that he left the room.  
  
"Kitty, Ah suggest you get your butt to Professor's office to defend yourself." Rogue suggested.  
  
"But, like, I have a date with Pietro!" Kitty complained.  
  
"Look, Ah am not gonna get into this! So Ah think that Pietro is just gonna have to wait! Ah think he'll understand." Rogue said. Kitty dialed his number.  
  
"Ring....Rin-"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Like, Lance?" Kitty asked, obviously Lance had answe4red the phone.  
  
"Ah! Kitty, I knew you wanted me! All ya had to do was ask" Lance asked.  
  
Kitty heard Pietro ask Lance who he was talking to in the background. There was a shuffling of feet, and a few punches heard.  
  
"Hey, Pretty Kitty!" Pietro said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey Pietro, I'll be a little late!" Kitty explained the whole thing with the mall and the cats. He understood and she hung up.  
  
"If he calls, just tell him I'll call him back! See ya!" Kitty ran through the walls over to Professor's office. Later she came back and got dressed in a cute baby blue spaghetti strap tank-top, with the same kind of blue caprice that she always wears and cute pink slip on sneakers.   
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Hey I hope you like, if you did please review! My sister wants 15 before she puts up the next chapter! Happy Thanksgiving (To read about the mutants and their thanksgiving go to my story The Mutant Thanksgiving ^.^) 


	3. Pietro's Death Wish

Hi everyone, I'm sorry this story didn't come up sooner. My sister wrote it, I was just to busy to type it up and post it ^.^;;; Anyway, now that midterms have come, I've decided to do it. Your probably wondering why I would updated during midterms when I should be studying, simple, I've studied all I need for my midterm tomorrow, and I need a break before my brains go mush!And now, a word to our lovely sponsors (Translation: Thank you everyone who reviewed!)  
  
Elf-princess4 - Um, ok.  
  
Krys Xanthina - Yes I know its evil! That's why authors/authoresses do it ^_^.  
  
Ishandahalf - Yea, I know, my sister loves cats... v.v;;; I'm glad u find it amusing, but I have two cats, a dog, and a horse all of which my sister got bored of taking care of them after two weeks and our my responsibility (except the horse, which is also my parents).  
  
Rogue14 - Yea, I do feel bad for Logan, lol, but he'll get over it with a little help from his Canadian booze!  
  
Nie Starwhistler- Yes, I do think 4 is a lot, but being that I only type this story up for my sister and do not right it, I have no power over that. Oh well.  
  
Shadowkitty - I"m glad you like it. I tried to be soon, but I didn't succeed very well v.v  
  
FairyDustCloud - Thanks, and Kitty wont get into to much trouble... yet...  
  
Gandolone - First of all, you mustn't be -that- lazy if you took the time to review me ^_^ Actually, Landa is one of my fav. Parings to, and for that reason! I actually have a fanfiction that has Landa (is that what its called lol?), All For The Money, and my friend does (its on my account because she doesn't have one of her own), Mutant Survivor, feel free to read them!  
  
Kitsune Jagan - (AKA my friend, the one who wrote Mutant Survivor, was to lazy and decided to use my screen name, grr) Thank you. TTY at school tomorrow, MIDTERMS!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH, ok I'll stop now.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Kitty walked into her room, Pietro at her side. Both were accompanied by a kitten, in Kitty's arms!  
  
"Like Pietro, that was so sweet! Getting a Kitten for me, like, you so sweet!" Kitty said, giving Pietro a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Aw, it was nothin'. Besides, anything for my Pretty Kitty." Pietro said, blushing slightly. Rogue was on the bed, reading her book. She looked up at Pietro in surprise.  
  
"Pietro!" Rogue yelled, running up to the two mutants, and the new kitten.  
  
"Like, Rogue, look! Like, Pietro was so sweet! Her name is Diamond!" Kitty said smiling broadly. She held up the tiny grey and white tabby kitten for Rogue to see.  
  
"Uh..." Pietro could tell that Rogue was mad. He gave Kitty a romantic kiss before rushing off.  
  
"Kitty! How could yah?" Rogue asked, but Kitty wasn't paying attention, she was in her own la-la land.  
  
"Kitty, if yah do this every time that Pietro kissed yah then yah know what?? Ah'm just gonna have to tell him nevah to kiss yah at a time when yah need to LISTEN!" Rogue said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, like, hye Rogue! Nighty-night. Rogue...Like, hehe..." Kitty was in a daze. She was in the wierdest trance, and Pietro had done it.  
  
"Kitty! Its only 10:00! Yah won't go to bed for another hour!" Roue said, but it was no use. Kitty was in her bed giggling "OH Pietro." Rogue went down stairs, then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Ah, Chére! Remy knew y'love him! An' y' answer!" Remy was speaking so loudly into the reciever that Rogue thought that he had hearing problems, or something.   
  
"Swamp Rat, Ah ain't in tha mood." Rogue said, annoyed. "...So why'd yah call?"   
  
"Remy had t'hear Chére'ss wonderful voice!" Rogue blushed. "And Remy want to know if y'd go out with 'im to de movies tomorrow night?" Rogue smiled.   
  
"Sure Gumbo, Ah'll go! So where will yah take meh?" Rogue asked, trying hard (but not succeeding) not to sound excited.  
  
"Well, Remy t'ought dat we could go see Lord o'de Rings: De Return of De King." Rem ysaid.  
  
"Well Remy, you have yah'reself a date! See yah then!" Rogue hung up before Remy could respond.  
  
The Next Morning:  
  
Rogue wok up the next morning. She wondered why though. Never had she ever woken up before kitty. Kitty lay sleeping on her bed with one, two, three, four,f... wait... where is Pietro's death wish? (As she so fondly called the grey kitten) Rogue thought. She soon found it.   
  
"Ah, Diamond! Get off of mah head!" rogue screamed. Diamond was licking Rogue to wake her up. The kitten jumped down.  
  
"Whaddya want?" Rogue yelled at the poor kitten, she soon found out. "KITTY!!!" Rogue screamed.  
  
"Like, *Yawn* Rogue, whats up?" Kitty asked, yawning uncontrollably.   
  
"Don't tell meh yah got cats and yah didn't get a litter box?!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Like Rogue... Its not like they...EWWWWWWW!" Kitty screamed. "Like, my magazine!"   
  
"Yah're magazine? Sugah, those are JEANS magazines!" Rogue said over Kitty's sobs. She stopped.   
  
"...Like, they are?"   
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh...OK! Nothing to worry about then!" Kitty said cheerfully.  
  
"Kitty, know what? Ah'm gonna go get a litter box. Ok? I'll be back..." Rogue said.   
  
Kitty nodded and left the room as Rogue got dressed. She walked down the hall and met up with Logan.  
  
"Like, hi Logan." Kitty said, sounding disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong with you half-pint?" Logan said, now wishing he hadn't asked.   
  
"Well, like, the -kitten- that Pietro got me-"She began, Logan interrupted.   
  
"Wait... That brotherhood squirt did what? NO, wait, Don't answer that... Se ya Half-pint." Logan said, shaking his head and quickly walking off.  
  
As kitty walked to get some breakfast she thought 'Hey, like, if Rogue wanted a litter box then like, why didn't she ask -me- to drive?'  
  
"Hey!" Jean said, next to Scott.  
  
"Like, hi Jean!' Kitty said.  
  
"Well you better hurry up! School starts soon!" Jean said as Scott took her donut and started eating it.   
  
"Like, School? Oh! Like, is Pietro going today?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Uh yea Kitty, just like he does every other day..." Jean said.  
  
Then suddenly the phone rang. "Like, hey Pietro! Ya, I'm going to school! Se ya there! Like, bye!" Kitty hung up the phone and rushed upstairs to get ready for school.   
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Hey I hope you liked it! Remember, I Don't know if you liked it unless you review! R&R mon ami's! Adios! (I know, mixing French and Spanish .) 


End file.
